This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is evaluating the therapeutic potential of a combined PAR1-MMP inhibitor molecule in acute thrombotic diseases. In particular, this work is part of biological drug development project for these novel compounds that are intended for use in acute coronary syndrome and angioplasty/stenting indications. The work will determine antithrombotic efficacy, hemostatic safety, pharmacodynamics (PD) and pharmacokinetics (PK) of intravenously administered escalating doses of PZ-128 in baboon models of arterial thrombosis.